


Someone else's sunset

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: The hazy gold of sunset haloed her nod."I get so busy fixing machines that I forget how lucky we are. To be here. Halfway across the universe. Watching someone else's sunset."Her eyes grew misty.She blinked them clear and gray.Gray against the fading gold of a sunset that wasn't mine.





	Someone else's sunset

_Jack_

 

Give me battle.

Give me guns,

Fighting,

World's end.

In danger I am brave.

 

Don't give me this sunset.

Don't give me this breeze in your hair.

 

These soft places

Turn me craven coward,

Aching for your touch.

 

Unable even

to turn

and walk away.

 

\--oOo--

 

I took to finding enemies; fabricating threats out of palm fronds.

Because protecting her was easier than watching the way her hair danced in the wind.

 

She had that stillness about her today that meant she was thinking hard.

I smiled as I imagined the multi-line equasions

her eyes followed in the afternoon air,

while mine chased phantom enemies.

 

In front of us, the sky tipped from late-day blue to gold.

 

"Carter," my voice felt clumsy in the silence. "I hate to rush ya, but the sun's almost gone."

 

I braced for the disappointed slump of shoulders interrupted mid-genius, but instead a blonde head slowly nodded, turned, and smiled.

 

"I forget, you know." Her voice was the soft of happy memories.

 

"For- forget?"

 

The hazy gold of sunset haloed her nod.

 

"I get so busy fixing machines that I forget how lucky we are. To be here. Halfway across the universe. Watching someone else's sunset."

Her eyes grew misty.

She blinked them clear and gray.

Gray against the fading gold of a sunset that wasn't mine.

 

I should have turned and walked away. Cleared my throat. Reminded her of freezing nights in leaking tents, of enemies and battles.

But I'm not made for soft places.

My lips parted; and all I could do 

was look.

 

"Packing up will only take a minute, sir," her gentle words returned to hold me up.

"I'll be done before the sun is gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #vss365 prompt #craven, June 6 2019.
> 
> With a bit of scenery padding because the world is beautiful and sunsets deserve to be praised.
> 
> xo


End file.
